


Moltres' Lullaby

by SilentAvera



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Healing, Original Song, Song fic, there is no friendship tag for Ash and Ritchie I am literally crey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAvera/pseuds/SilentAvera
Summary: Moltres takes Ash up for a night flight. Tears follow.
Relationships: Moltres & Ash, Ritchie & Ash
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Moltres' Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> ...What can I say about this year....I know now why I possessed to write that fic with Delia close to this time last year. It's still 2020 where I am right now, it's 11:40pm.
> 
> This fic is set within the Warmth of Frost universe, after the battle with Delphox and some other events. It's all I can deliver right now. It spoils very, very little so no worries, just a check in with our poor boy, Ash.

Ash was looking at the stars. He was laying on his back, within his sleeping bag, arms resting on his stomach; his limbs slowly rising and falling with his breath; Pikachu was curled up near his head.

Ritchie was sound asleep next to him, almost completely tucked within his sleeping bag; Sparky was on their back, giving off tiny snores.

Their Charizards were close by, next to each other, close enough to have their tails intertwined; their combined heat like a shield against the biting night air.

A sudden gust made everyone who was sleeping recoil on instinct, but Ash sat up as Moltres landed not but feet from him, yet so silently and softly, barely a pebble was turned.

Ash smiled, opting to talk from within to not disturb the others, ‘ _How are you tonight?’_ he asked

 _‘Well as can be,”_ Moltres replied, _‘and yourself?’_

_‘I’m, managing.’_

_‘As we all are….’_ Moltres got close and nudged Ash with their head, Ash hearing the burning flames that refused to burn him, ‘…. _How about a ride?’_

_‘Oh I’d love to…um, give me a sec…’_

Ash looked to his sleeping crew, he couldn’t just leave them without notice however given all that’s happened – in the middle of the night no less, in the middle of nowhere east of the moon, west of the sun….

Ash gently rocked Ritchie, whispering, “Ritchie…Ritchie….!”

Ritchie opened an eye a bit too smoothly, giving away that he’d been awake before Ash’s touch.

“Moltes is here, night flight, uh, thingie” –

Ritchie sat all the way up, smile in hand, and touched his forehead to Ash’s, “Alright. Be safe out there, I’ll see you when you get back.”

Ash hugged him, _hard,_ Ritchie hugged back, squeeze for squeeze.

With that, Ash hopped onto Moltres (with just his boxers and loose shirt on!) and the legend jumped into the night sky, the glow of their body trailing off into the starlight with each powerful flap of their wings.

Ritchie sighed internally _….Wish he bundled up just a little bit…_

It was cold, cold up in the sky, even with Moltres to warm him –

“Cold?” the legend asked.

“A, eh, a-a little, I know, I should have bundled up, but, I wanted to feel, everything, I wanted to feel, being up here….but yeah, I am freezing, oh my god” – Ash was starting to shiver as Moltres turned up their body heat –

Ash smirked to himself of a past conversation with Ritchie:

_“Honestly, one of these days you’re going to fly with Moltres completely naked!”_

_“I would have to be very drunk.”_

_“There was that one time, with, Charizard.”_

_Ash turned to face Ritchie, his face beat red – “You did it too!”_

_“And we both caught colds and were out for two days WITH a hangover.”_

For the record the Charizards had no problem with it, and in fact encouraged it (to truly be one with the night, the wind), but Pikachu and Sparky put on the bag of shame as their drunk AF trainers hopped on their fire types and rode their bare-ass selves across the night sky….

 _Well I am at least, covered,_ Ash thought to himself.

That and Moltres was flying up much higher than their Charizards traversed.

“Ritchie is getting used to me taking you up.”

“Yeah, he knows, I mean you’re my friend too and all.”

Moltres nodded without looking back, “He’s rather understanding, that one.”

“Yeah….” Ash didn’t like where this flight conversation was going. Then again, why did he agree to go?

“…..”

“…..”

“How are you, Ash?”

Suddenly his chest became heavy, and his throat tight, “I’m, I’m good, I’m fine, I’m good.”

“That’s good to hear. I know that…I know that you’ve, had some difficulties, but it’s good to hear you’re doing good.”

“Yeah, great in fact.”

“Good.”

“Mh-hm.”

“Mh.”

“……”

“…..”

“How’s the Ranger life?”

“Good.”

“Training well?”

“Yup.”

“Any traveling planned?”

“Nope. Not unless for work.”

“Fair enough.”

“Sure is.”

“…….”

“……”

“So, how’s home?”

_Aaaaand there it is._

“Everything is fine.”

But Moltres felt Ash tense up.

And Ash knew Moltres was gonna Moltres –

“….I’ve heard, otherwise – I mean, with, everything that’s going on, and everything that’s happened, it’s totally understandable” –

 _“What do you want me to say!?”_ Ash suddenly blurted out, his grip pulling on Moltres’ feathers –

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry but” –

 _“I know what’s going on_ – and you, Ritchie, Misty, my mom, Tracey, Brock, G – _ugh,_ just, _all about_ – I know what’s happening in my life right now okay?! _I know what’s going on!”_

“I’m sorry! But you can’t expect the people that love you to just sit back and watch you fall again! I’m not going to let that happen Ash!”

 _“IT’S NOT JUST YOU IN MY LIFE!”_ Ash all but screamed, words he also screamed to…someone else.

And it just all spilled out, the heaviness in his chest gushed up like a geyser, swelling his eyes till they were burning with hot, stinging tears. Ash was sobbing. _“What do you all want from me…? What more can I do huh? I give, and I give, what more do you want?”_

“We just want you to be happy…” Now Moltres was sniffling, “You’ve been through so much Ash, it’s not fair, you’re still suffering, you’re still so, so unhappy…”

_“Yeah, what else is new?”_

The point of these flights was to spend time together. It could be a promise between pokemon and trainer, or between friends.

_‘I want you to feel weightless, if only for a moment, I want you to feel that you matter so much more than what those voices in your head degrade you as, pull you down…’_

But for a moment tonight it was amongst strangers.

_You’ve been through this before, with so many other faces…places…._

_‘This is awful! You’re still suffering…!’_

And –

_‘He is, but that doesn’t mean he won’t worry.’_

And –

_‘Oh of course, he loves you very much.’_

And –

_‘These two people mean the world to you, and they have hurt you terribly!’_

_‘But you seem to have made up with one.’_

And –

_‘You have so much pain buried in your heart. I’m scared for you, how much longer are you going to go on carrying all that agony?’_

And the personal favorite…

_‘You need to move on.’_

.

.

.

Moltres was at a good gliding height, easy gliding, a tilt of the wings here and there kept them steady.

Ash kept his head down as his tears continued to stream down his face silently.

For a while they had flown in complete silence.

Complete.

Silence.

It was just him, Moltres, and the cool night air flowing through them both. The sound of Moltres’ steady flames a soft ambiance underneath.

Yes, there are many people and pokemon in Ash’s life, but right now, it was just him and Moltres, something he should respect…

Should have respected.

“….I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“……”

“……”

“I was the same way with Articuno, the, past Articuno,” said Moltres, “They would take me up, to talk and stuff and…well…”

Ash’s heart squeezed itself…. “Thank-you for sharing these flights with me now.”

“You’re welcome.”

Ash couldn’t see it, because Moltres didn’t turn around, but, the legend was smiling.

And so was he.

The view around them both was stunning, the open night sky, not a single cloud impeding the stars and the colorful swirls of galaxy above; below, the moonlight traced the crests of water from the ocean to the rives and ponds that invaded the land. Flora and fauna alike resting underneath the night, caressed by the breeze.

_“Mmm, mmm~mh~”_

Moltres was humming, Ash feeling the vibrations through their body into him. He felt Moltres take a deep breath…and….

_“Upon nights like this, when I’m lost, and restless…”_

They’re, singing…?

_“Flying through a ha~ze, of grief, sorrow – and hate,_

_She would glide by my si~de, as my anger gui~des,_

_A cannonball loo-king for, an e~asy ai~m…!_

_That never stopped her, she never backed down,_

_Even when against her smile, I’d still hap’ly frown –_

_And to that, she would hum, while carrying the weight of the world,_

_I still remember how ea-s’ly she flew while my head whirled…!_

_And with wings steady, she said to me:_

_‘Good evening my lo~ve, what beautiful stars a~bove us –_

_Weaving ta~les and dre~ams like an Ou~robo~ros –_

_Listen, I know that you’re hu~rting, things haven’t been ki~nd,_

_But it’s moments like these, I’d like, to re-mi~nd you –_

_That you are a gift, and you have so much to give,_

_And no matter how much your grief tries to ta~ke – !_

_You a~re the da~wn, that comes upon the Daybre~ak!’_

_That’s how’d they si~ng~ So softly and swe~et,_

_A lu~llaby from their he~art to~ me~_

_And my tears would dry, then I’d fall asleep,_

_Knowing tomorrow is another chance to be gre~at!_

_Knowing that I will rise aga~in, upon the Daybre~ak!_

Moltres took a deep breath, the shudder rocking their entire body.

_Suffice to sa~y, now my heart has been sha-ttered,_

_Alright to sa~y, that my life lay in ta-tters,_

_But, when I close my eyes, and my tears finally dry,_

_I hear the whi~spers of her lullaby~,_

_She’s gone, but still here,_

_And I hold her words dear~_

_Knowing that even though there’s so much at stake,_

_I kno~w that I will see through, the, Daybre~ak…_

_….How can I tell you that you’ll be oka~y?_

_How can I comfort you when I’m, far away?_

_I know the pain doesn’t stop, through the night or the day…_

_I know against such sorrow, what is there, to, say….?_

_Perhaps…_

_‘Good evening my lo~ve, what beautiful stars a~bove us –_

_Weaving tales and dreams like an Ou~robo~ros –_

_I see that you’re gro~wn, and the plans that you’ve so~wn,_

_May say you’re a bit too~ old, or the world too co~ld – to care –_

_I just ask, when you’re somber~, remember thoughts wander~,_

_And that no matter how much your grief tries to take,_

_You’ll still be enough upon the Daybre~ak.’_

_This is our lu~llaby, my prayer shared with you~,_

_I know it’s hard to love yourself – when doubts scream throu~gh,_

_So I’ll sing here all night, dream my song till you wake,_

_And then together, we’ll soar throu~gh another, Da~ybre~ak…. <3_

If the egregiously large wet spot on Moltres’ back was any indication of what their song did to Ash, it was answered thoroughly through the sniffles, sobbing, and arm encompassing hug that came after.

Likewise, Ash felt Moltres’ breathing through his hug hitch and catch as they sobbed (AND SOBBED) and breathed to keep their strength up to fly, ‘cause yeah, they’re hundreds of feet up in the air, crashing right now because you’re a crying mess wouldn’t be the best thing to do.

“Thank-you Moltres.”

“You are so welcome, Ash.”

Grant it they did it in spirit.

“I love you.”

Ash physically felt Moltres’ heart/ chest squeeze itself so tight – for a second – he thought they were gonna go down, but a couple quick wing beats put them back on course.

“WSLDKCNSIUGVBWIRYH.” (Translation: I love you too Ash.)

A language he was familiar with.

More sobbing, more breathing, till they both evened out, flying in peace, soaring above Kanto, below the beautiful night sky, the cool air so soothing, it was almost a lullaby unto itself.

Ash nuzzled into Moltres, his tears almost dry. “Moltres?”

“asknkghruo? (*CLEAR THROAT COUGH*) Yes?”

“Would you fall asleep in the sky when you flew with the former Articuno?”

“…Sometimes – and not because they bored me to tears! Far from it! I was so relaxed, and calm, and, just thank GOODNESS I have an awesome wing spread, they stayed by my side till I lan…?” Moltres turned around after feeling Ash’s weight completely settle on their back.

He had fallen asleep.

And that was the most careful Moltres ever flew on their way back to the campsite.

Ritchie was wide awake, star gazing while cozy in his sleeping bag. There was no getting back to sleep until Ash was safely returned home, but Pikachu, Sparky, and their Charizards were sound asleep at least. A growing glow in the sky alerted him that Moltres was nearing with their precious cargo in tow, the fiery legend wasting no time in their descent, yet landing as softly as a cloud, bending all the way forward on their knees, Ritchie jumping up with how carefully they landed, he thinking they could be injured or of the like –

He was surprised to find Ash (still) knocked out on their back. Ritchie and Moltres exchanged silent glances, ‘like yeah he really did fall asleep’ – ‘okay, thank-you for not dropping him’ – ‘Cool.’ – ‘Cool.’

_………y e a h . . . . . ._

As carefully as he could, Ritchie gathered Ash in his arms, picking him up bridal style. Moltres gave themselves a good stretch, stretched back, stretched neck, stretched legs, right and left, a wingbeat and ruffled/ poofed feathers later, they were all loosened up for the long flight back to their seasonal flight patterns; those other regions deserved to have that extra spit shine for their Spring, on time, and full of sunshine!

Before they left, Moltres nuzzled Ash, like overtly, like how a momma Nidoqueen would just gush over her babies struggling to get away, Ritchie getting pushed around a bit in holding himself and Ash steady, the legend so close, smothering almost, Ritchie could hear their flames snap and crack in his ear (warm, not scorching). Grant it, Moltres had learned heartily how and when to let loose the full potential of their blistering heat; right now they were only as warm as an oven mitten having pulled out a tray full of cookies; a pushy tray of cookies.

Ash smiled, nigh unconsciously nuzzling Moltres back, one sleepy eye barely cracking open.

“See you soon.” Moltres whispered, and with that, they gave Ritchie a departing nuzzle (albeit a quick one) too, and took off into the night sky, Ritchie watching their glow become as another star off on the horizon line.

Sensing their legend had left, Ash next sought out the warmth enveloping him, and nuzzled himself into Ritchie; now it was Ritchie’s heart’s moment to squeeze itself silly.

Ritchie kissed him on the top of his head as he held him, thinking about the tricky maneuvers he’d have to do to stuff Ash back in his own sleeping bag.

Or, he could hold him all night, it was chilly out, but if he cozied up with the Charizards, he might find himself even sweating a little.

Ritchie had to laugh at himself, he was overthinking things, as he tends to do. The point is to go back to sleep, everything is okay now.

Ritchie is okay. Ash is okay.

And back in Pallet Town… _he’s_ okay too.

Ritchie’s mouth pulled tight, that’ll have to do for now, and soon he found his eyes drooping as he settled in with their Charizards, Ash nuzzling into him again, seeking that warmth, and Ritchie letting him have it.

Come what may, after all, the sun will still rise.

**Author's Note:**

> January 13, 2020, my older brother died suddenly. It, completely threw my family and I for a loop and, this year has been hell. It was absolute hell. It's going to be a year soon of his death, and it honestly still doesn't feel real. In about 20 minuets will be one year since the last time I ever got to tell him Happy New Year.
> 
> If this fic brought you comfort, I'm glad. It's all I can give right now.
> 
> May 2021 be a year of healing. 
> 
> I don't want to make any promises on what content I can deliver to you all, but know that I am trying, it's really all anyone can do.
> 
> I'm still here. I survived this year when he didn't. I think he would want me to keep trying.
> 
> Love you all.


End file.
